sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
San Juan class Cruiser
San Juan class Light Cruiser San Juan, Mexico Light Cruiser laid down 1925 (Engine 1926) Displacement 9,065 t light; 9,388 t standard; 9,974 t normal; 10,442 t full load Dimensions Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (630.03 ft / 600.00 ft) x 62.00 ft x (24.00 / 24.72 ft) (192.03 m / 182.88 m) x 18.90 m x (7.32 / 7.53 m) Armament 10 - 6.00" / 152 mm 47.0 cal guns - 112.34lbs / 50.96kg shells, 120 per gun Quick firing guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1925 Model 4 x Twin mounts on centreline ends, evenly spread 2 raised mounts - superfiring 2 x Single mounts on sides amidships 8 - 5.00" / 127 mm 38.0 cal guns - 59.33lbs / 26.91kg shells, 120 per gun Quick firing guns in deck and hoist mounts, 1916 Model 8 x Single mounts on sides, evenly spread 32 - 1.57" / 40.0 mm 39.0 cal guns - 1.86lbs / 0.84kg shells, 500 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1922 Model 8 x 2 row quad mounts on sides, evenly spread 8 - 0.50" / 12.7 mm 90.0 cal guns - 0.07lbs / 0.03kg shells, 1,000 per gun Machine guns in deck mounts, 1909 Model 4 x Single mounts on sides, aft deck aft 4 x Single mounts on sides, forward deck aft Weight of broadside 1,658 lbs / 752 kg Main Torpedoes 6 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 22.00 ft / 6.71 m torpedoes - 1.449 t each, 8.695 t total In 2 sets of deck mounted carriage/fixed tubes 2nd Torpedoes 30 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 22.00 ft / 6.71 m torpedoes - 1.449 t each, 43.475 t total below water reloads Main DC/AS Mortars 2 - 450.00 lbs / 204.12 kg Depth Charges + 50 reloads - 10.446 t total in Stern depth charge racks 2nd DC/AS Mortars 2 - 450.00 lbs / 204.12 kg Depth Charges + 20 reloads - 4.420 t total in Depth charge throwers Armour - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 5.50" / 140 mm 390.00 ft / 118.87 m 12.00 ft / 3.66 m Ends: Unarmoured Main Belt covers 100 % of normal length Main Belt inclined 14.00 degrees (positive = in) - Torpedo Bulkhead - Strengthened structural bulkheads: 3.00" / 76 mm 500.00 ft / 152.40 m 23.00 ft / 7.01 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 62.00 ft / 18.90 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 6.00" / 152 mm 3.00" / 76 mm 5.00" / 127 mm 2nd: 2.00" / 51 mm 1.00" / 25 mm 1.00" / 25 mm - Armoured deck - single deck: For and Aft decks: 2.00" / 51 mm Forecastle: 0.00" / 0 mm Quarter deck: 1.00" / 25 mm - Conning towers: Forward 6.00" / 152 mm, Aft 0.00" / 0 mm Machinery Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Geared drive, 3 shafts, 80,136 shp / 59,781 Kw = 32.00 kts Range 6,700nm at 12.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 1,054 tons Complement 498 - 648 Cost £2.713 million / $10.853 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement Armament: 497 tons, 5.0 % - Guns: 412 tons, 4.1 % - Weapons: 85 tons, 0.9 % Armour: 3,655 tons, 36.6 % - Belts: 1,050 tons, 10.5 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 1,277 tons, 12.8 % - Armament: 509 tons, 5.1 % - Armour Deck: 760 tons, 7.6 % - Conning Tower: 60 tons, 0.6 % Machinery: 2,565 tons, 25.7 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 2,306 tons, 23.1 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 909 tons, 9.1 % Miscellaneous weights: 50 tons, 0.5 % - On freeboard deck: 50 tons Overall survivability and seakeeping ability Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 10,128 lbs / 4,594 Kg = 93.8 x 6.0 " / 152 mm shells or 1.7 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.07 Metacentric height 2.8 ft / 0.8 m Roll period: 15.6 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 70 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.37 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.06 Hull form characteristics Hull has a flush deck, a straight bulbous bow and a cruiser stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.391 / 0.397 Length to Beam Ratio: 9.68 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 24.49 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 52 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 66 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 47.00 degrees Stern overhang: 0.00 ft / 0.00 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 15.00 %, 28.00 ft / 8.53 m, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m - Forward deck: 30.00 %, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m, 14.00 ft / 4.27 m - Aft deck: 40.00 %, 14.00 ft / 4.27 m, 14.00 ft / 4.27 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 14.00 ft / 4.27 m, 14.00 ft / 4.27 m - Average freeboard: 15.80 ft / 4.82 m Ship space, strength and comments Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 99.9 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 128.0 % Waterplane Area: 22,759 Square feet or 2,114 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 97 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 106 lbs/sq ft or 516 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.98 - Longitudinal: 1.21 - Overall: 1.00 Adequate machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform Other 50kt is for 2x Seaplanes stored on aft deck Torpedoes are ~ US 21" Mk11 Depth Charges are ~US Mk3 with extra weight for faster sink speed Category:Mexican Naval Vessels